The present application relates to augmented reality. More specifically, the present application relates to a computerized system and methodology to produce augmented reality presentations that may be manipulated in multiple ways.
Augmented reality may combine, or augment, a view of the physical world with computer-generated elements. For instance, a video of the physical world captured by a smart phone's camera may be overlaid with a computer-generated image when it is displayed on the smart phone's screen. This computer-generated image may be a still image or video. Additionally, augmented reality may be produced via other outputs, such as via a sound outputted by the smart phone.
In addition to a video of the physical world, other aspects of the physical world may be captured, and used to augment reality. These aspects include accelerometer data of a device, a position that the device is pointed based on compass data, and a physical location of the device based on GPS (Global Positioning System) data.